Surpresas
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Ele teve duas surpresas naquele dia. Uma delas, na verdade, ele já esperava, mas a outra -e a melhor- foi totalmente inesperada.


Desde ontem, quando traí fatalmente o movimento Shikatema, fiquei me coçando de vontade de escrever uma fanfic do meu casal preferido.

Então aqui estou, mas dessa vez para escrever uma história do aniversário do lindo e maravilhoso Shikamaru Nara que é daqui a poucos dias.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Surpresas

Sua mãe achava mesmo que o enganava? Tsc... era tão problemática. Estava óbvio que aquela conversa de ir à padaria para a mamãe era apenas um pretexto para tirá-lo de casa. Todos os anos era a mesma coisa, quando ele menos esperava sua casa estava cheia de gente problemática gritando, cantando, batendo palmas e comendo bolo. Por que todos davam tanta importância para o aniversário? Aliás, por que insistiam em fazer uma festa para _ele? _Quantas vezes já tinha dito que odiava aquelas malditas festas? Muitas, com certeza. Ahh, seria tão melhor passar o dia do ser aniversário (que ao seu ver era apenas um dia comum) deitado na grama observando as nuvens...

Quando estava próximo da casa, avistou as pontas de um cabelo loiro passando pela porta. Se iam fazer uma festa surpresa –e ele tinha certeza que iam- deviam ao menos fazer as coisas direito. Claro que Ino estava de tocaia na frente da casa esperando que ele aparecesse no horizonte para avisar para todos. Agora todos deviam estar se preparando para gritarem "surpresa" quando ele abrir a porta. Como se fosse alguma surpresa...

- SURPRESA! –todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo quando o Nara entrou pela porta. Será que eles não podiam ser mais originais?

- SHIKAMARU! –um loiro hiperativo apareceu à sua frente e o abraçou- PARABÉNS!

- Ahn... –Shikamaru deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do outro, apenas por educação, e tentou se afastar- Obrigado.

- Saia da frente, Naruto! –Ino apareceu de repente, assim como o Uzumaki, e empurrou o loiro para longe- Shiiiiika! –a loira gritou animadamente e Shikamaru levou a mão ao ouvido. Já estava uma algazarra na sua casa e o grito de Ino só tinha piorado a situação- Parabéns! –foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes da Yamanaka, muito sorridente, o abraçar também.

Agora ele teria que abraçar todos. Que problemático...

Não, mais problemático ainda foi quando sua mãe surgiu segurando um bolo com duas velinhas, um "um" e um "oito". Sabe-se lá como, mas quando Shikamaru se deu conta já estava em pé em frente à mesa onde sua mãe tinha colocado o bolo e todos batiam palma e esperavam que ele assoprasse as velinhas. Não era possível... Não, ele não ia assoprar as velas. Não tinha mais idade para isso. Olhou para os lados e percebeu o olhar entusiasmado dos convidados sobre si. Parece que ele teria mesmo que assoprar...

ooo

- Daí eu cheguei e disse: você pode me subestimar agora, mas um dia eu serei hokage! –Naruto falou de maneira heroica enquanto os outros ouviam atentamente a história.

Já estava escuro. Quando eles pretendiam ir embora? Todos já tinham comido bolo- e ele sabia que muitos estavam lá apenas pelo bolo- o que estavam esperando para ir?

- Shikamaru! Fizemos essa festa para você e você não fala nada! –Kiba falou, também sorridente, e agora todos tinham sua atenção voltada para o Nara.

- Não tenho nada para falar.

- Tudo bem, então você apenas responde o que a gente perguntar. –Sakura entrou na conversa e se apoiou na mesa, encarando fixamente o moreno- Mas fale a verdade. O que acontece entre você e a Temari-chan?

Não é nem preciso dizer que após a fala da Haruno a baderna começou novamente. Sempre tem aqueles amigos idiotas que fazem "hummmmm" e os que dão risadinhas abafadas.

Ele já estava começando a achar que as festas de aniversário não eram feitas para o aniversariante se divertir e sim para constrangê-lo.

- Temari? –seu pai indagou e apoiou o queixo na mão- Aquela de Suna? –todos acenaram positivamente e o Nara mais velho deu uma risadinha- Nada mal. –ele prosseguiu, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando percebeu o olhar de reprovação da esposa- Não que eu goste de mocinhas... Sou muito bem casado.

Shikaku suspirou aliviado quando Yoshino fez um olhar de "melhor assim". Aquilo era tão ridículo. Como ele podia deixar que uma mulher mandasse nele? Tsc...

- O Shikamaru ainda não respondeu nossa pergunta... –Naruto levantou novamente o debate e Shikamaru suspirou entediado.

- Não acontece nada entre nós.

- Não acontece por que você ainda não tentou nada ou por que ela não quis?- Kiba indagou e arrancou algumas risadas dos presentes.

Antes que a discussão pudesse continuar, o celular tocou, para a alegria do Nara.

- Estou entediada. Venha aqui. -a voz do outro lado do telefone falou antes que ele pudesse dizer algo.

- Agora? –Shikamaru perguntou e rezou para que a resposta fosse sim.

- Agora.

Ótimo, agora ele tinha uma desculpa para sair daquela tortura.

- Preciso sair. – Shikamaru falou e foi rapidamente em direção à porta.

- Aonde você vai? –Kiba se parou entre a porta e ele e o encarou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Temari quer que eu a leve em algum lugar.

Ele sabia muito bem qual seria a reação de todos, mas não tinha escolha.

- Hmmmmmmmmm. –Kiba sorriu e abriu a porta- Divirta-se.

Céus, todos eram tão maliciosos. Ele era guia da problemática, apenas isso. Mas não iria discutir. Tudo que queria era sair daquele inferno.

Não demorou para avistar o hotel onde a Sabaku estava hospedada. Bateu na porta e esperou alguns segundos. Ouviu passos rápidos e uma sombra surgiu por baixo da porta.

- Você chegou muito rápido. –foi o que ela disse quando abriu a porta.

Shikamaru não respondeu, apenas entrou no quarto sem ao menos pedir licença. Os dois já trabalhavam juntos há tempo suficiente, não havia necessidade de gentilezas. Temari já podia até prever o que ele ia fazer. Ele ia se arrastar até a cama e se sentar. Dito e feito.

- Ouvi vozes ao fundo enquanto falava com você. –Temari falou enquanto ele se sentava na cama e fechou a porta- Estava em uma festa?

- Estava. –Shikamaru suspirou ao lembrar da maldita festa.

- Sinto por ter estragado sua festa. –ela falou e sorriu divertida.

- Tsc... Tudo que eu queria era um motivo para sair de lá.

- Hoje é seu aniversário, não é. –Temari falou e Shikamaru se perguntou se aquilo tinha sido uma pergunta. Bastou ela prosseguir para ele concluir que não era uma pergunta- Te chamei aqui porque queria te dar um presente.

Assim que ela falou, foi inevitável de olhar para os lados à procura de uma caixa com fitas e um embrulho colorido. Mas não havia nada. Diferentemente da festa "surpresa", agora Shikamaru tinha tido uma bela surpresa. Temari se aproximou da cama e afrouxou o laço que prendia seu vestido e o mesmo se abriu um pouco. _Um pouco, _mas era o suficiente para avistar os fartos seios da kunoichi que estavam parcialmente ocultos pelo seu sutiã. Maldito sutiã...

Shikamaru estava tão distraído tendo pensamentos um tanto eróticos com a kunoichi que nem percebeu que ela já estava muito perto. Voltou à realidade apenas quando sentiu um peso sobre suas pernas. Temari estava sentada em seu colo e estava tão próxima que seus narizes se chocavam com um mínimo movimento de um dos dois.

Ela disse que ia lhe dar um presente. Então o presente era _ela?_ Não era possível. Não que não tivesse gostado, muito pelo contrário. Não podia imaginar presente melhor. Mas tinha algo errado. Temari adorava desprezá-lo, por que de uma hora para a outra fazia... _aquilo?_ Ela devia estar querendo testá-lo. Queria que ele perdesse a cabeça. E quando isso acontecesse, ela ia dar um belo tapa na sua cara e o jogaria para fora do quarto. Sim... e depois todo mundo ia ficar sabendo que ele tinha tentado agarrá-la e que tinha levado um fora...

Por mais que fosse difícil, Shikamaru tirou a kunoichi de seu colo e a colocou sentada na cama. Levantou-se e assim que olhou para trás avistou um par de olhos verdes o encarando com curiosidade.

- Mas o quê... –Temari começou a falar, mas mudou de ideia na metade- Não me quer?

Céus, que pergunta. É claro que ele a queria, mas...

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Porque... Eu achei que... –era estranho, mas ela parecia não saber o que falar- Todos falam que você gosta de m...- ela parou bruscamente e em questão de instantes aquela mulher tão sexy e atraente tinha se transformado em uma kunoichi enfurecida- Ah, vá embora daqui.

Temari amarrou novamente o vestido e o empurrou violentamente para perto da porta. Aquilo não estava em seu planos. Ser rejeitada não estava em seus planos. Não estava mesmo. Sempre lhe perguntavam se os dois tinham um caso e afirmavam que o Nara nutria sentimentos por ela. Bando de gente fofoqueira e mentirosa.

Quando Temari o empurrou até a porta, Shikamaru se sentiu um idiota. Uma mulher linda e atraente estava disposta a dar uns amassos com ele e o que ele tinha feito? Tinha recusado. E não era uma mulher qualquer. Era _ela, _a mulher que ele desejava há tanto tempo. Às vezes era melhor não ter uma mente brilhante que automaticamente pensa em diversas consequências para os atos mais banais. Se não tivesse pensado muito, nada daquilo teria acontecido.

- Espera aí. –Shikamaru segurou os braços da loira para impedi-la e empurrá-lo mais- Você... ia mesmo... fazer aquilo?

- O quê? –ela perguntou, ainda irritada, e apertou um pouco os olhos- O que acha que eu ia fazer?

- Achei que... –o que será que ela faria se ele contasse o que estava pensando?- que estava me tentando, como você sempre faz, mas que não ia deixar que... nada...acontecesse ...de fato. –assim que terminou, Shikamaru soltou os braços da Sabaku e esperou por uma resposta. Ela não respondeu de imediato, o que preocupou um pouco o Nara. Não era nada bom quando ela demorava para responder.

- Qual o seu problema? –ela perguntou incredulamente- Não consegue, pelo menos uma vez, não pensar tanto?

- Era o que eu queria...

- Então cale a boca e não pense em nada.

Mesmo que ele quisesse não poderia falar nada, pois sua boca foi rapidamente pressionada contra a de Temari. O beijo, no entanto, terminou tão rápido quanto começou.

- Ah, sinta-se livre para ir embora se quiser... –Temari sussurrou e sorriu quando Shikamaru revirou os olhos.

- Tsc... não seja problemática.- Shikamaru segurou a cintura da kunoichi e enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela.

- A Ino estava falando para todo mundo do aniversário dela... –Temari falou enquanto Shikamaru distribuía beijos em seu pescoço- daí acabei descobrindo que o seu era um dia antes do dela... hmm... isso não, vai deixar marca...-ela reclamou quando os beijos do shinobi começaram a se tornar atrevidos demais- Eu procurei algo para te dar de presente, mas não fazia ideia do que você gostaria de ganhar...

- _Você _é tudo que eu queria. –ele não deixou o pescoço da kunoichi para falar, por isso sua voz saiu um pouco abafada. Temari sorriu e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos do shinobi.

Ele até poderia dizer mais. Podia lhe dizer coisas românticas, mas sabia que ela não ligava para isso. Aliás, ele também não ligava. Havia jeitos melhores de expressar os sentimentos.

Não satisfeito com o pescoço, Shikamaru voltou sua atenção para a boca da kunoichi onde beijou-a demoradamente. Só interromperam as carícias quando um toque estridente de telefone ecoou pelo ambiente.

- O que foi? –Temari perguntou sem tirar os braços de volta do pescoço do Nara.

- Minha mãe, aquela problemática... –Shikamaru suspirou- deve estar surtando porque está ficando tarde e eu não estou em casa.

- É sua mãe, se preocupa com você. –Temari sorriu docemente, de uma maneira que Shikamaru nunca tinha visto- Mas acho que ela não vai se importar se você passar uma noite fora... –ela prosseguiu e levou a mão até o telefone, desligando-o em seguida- Além do mais, você já está bem grandinho.

Ambos sorriram e recomeçaram o beijo que fora interrompido pela ligação. Temari deu alguns passos para trás –sem separar os lábios dos do shinobi- até encontrar novamente a cama. O beijo foi quebrado e ela se deitou, puxando o Nara pela camisa.

- Só... por... curiosidade... –Shikamaru aproveitou os pequenos intervalos entre os beijos da kunoichi para falar- O que deu em você?

- Eu quero você. –Temari interrompeu as carícias por um pequeno espaço de tempo- Preciso explicar mais?

- Não, não precisa.

Não era necessário que ela dissesse mais nada. Ele já tinha ouvido o que queria_. Ela o queria_. Não pôde evitar um sorriso convencido.

ooo

Shikaku se sentou na sua poltrona preferida e ficou observando enquanto a mulher caminhava de um lado para o outro.

- Acalme-se, mulher.

- Como você pode! –Yoshino o encarou com fúria e se aproximou da poltrona- Parece que nem se importa com ele!

- Claro que me importo com ele. –Shikaku tentou capturá-la, mas ela se afastou e cruzou os braços- Mas entenda, querida, Shikamaru já é um homem. Além do mais, um daqueles garotos disse que Shikamaru tinha saído para ir encontrar aquela garota da Areia.

- E daí?

- E daí que eles devem estar tran... –ao perceber o olhar espantado da esposa, Shikaku decidiu mudar um pouco a fala- devem... estar... se divertindo.

- Como você é bagaceiro. –Yoshino bufou e balançou a cabeça negativamente- Não posso nem imaginar o meu menino fazendo... essas coisas!

- "Seu menino" é um homem agora, Yoshino. Aceite a situação. –Shikaku não conseguiu conter uma risada ao ver a cara de desgosto da esposa- Mas agora esqueça isso, deixe ele se divertir lá. Aliás... nós também podíamos aproveitar para nos divertirmos um pouco...

- Você só consegue pensar nessas coisas?- Shikaku nem se prestou a responder a pergunta, apenas a enlaçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

Um sorriso da esposa era tudo que ele precisava para ter certeza de que ela não estava mais irritada. Ela era, sem dúvida, uma mulher muito problemática e era difícil lidar com ela. Mas ele já tinha aprendido a conviver com ela. Não foram poucas as vezes que seu filho lhe perguntou como ele aguentava aquela mulher, mas estava claro que ele nunca entendia a resposta. A resposta era simples: ele a conhecia muito bem. Ela podia até se irritar facilmente, mas ele sabia como acalmá-la facilmente.

Shikamaru não entendia isso. _Ainda._

* * *

_._

Confessem, todos têm ou ao menos conhecem uma mãe paranoica que sempre surta quando o filho chega tarde em casa. E aposto que também conhecem uma mãe que mesmo o filho tendo 30 anos ainda acha que é "seu bebê". kkkkkk

Não resisti de colocar a Yoshino nessa história...

Leitores amados, deixem reviews! Estou triste que ultimamente o pessoal só favorita, mas não comenta!

P.S: não estou reclamando de favoritarem, adoro quando favoritam também, mas os comments são importantes *-*


End file.
